Together Forever! Green
by Aqua Reach
Summary: His yellow shirt under his black tunic was the only light there were. On his shirt was a symbol of Hyrule, the kingdom he had lived under. The boy's eyes were once matching to his shirt. Through the gore his eyes turned darker and darker by night. OCs
1. I

Bounded. His arms, wrists, legs, and ankles were tightly knotted. His heels hung over the edge. His eyes showed sorrow, but his movements acted like he didn't care. A crowd stood in watch of him, guards pushing them back.

"Now!" a guard demanded.

Another guard shoved him with his foot, knocking him over backwards.

"Stop! That's my friend!" another red-clothed boy screamed from the large crowd. Their shoulders blocked his path. He can only watch his friend from afar.

No matter how much he cried, time was far from turning around. The bounded boy fell over the edge into pitch darkness.

The falling boy heard that voice. _That voice... Only that...it's too late._ His brown hair whipped around his helpless figure. His silent tears seemed to rise above him. _We never got to say goodbye... and everyone else..._Smiling, laughing faces lingered in his mind. His friends...

He was falling. Falling further and further away from his friends. Falling closer and closer to absolute darkness.

* * *

Through a curled ball he continuously asks himself, "_What is my name? Who am I?"_ His sleeves were torn. A dark bruise covers his left cheek, and cuts covered the other side of his face. _It has been years since that happened._

All around him, old rusty skeletons and broken bones littered the floor. In fact, there was no floor. The surface was made of broken bones of unfortunate souls like his own. The stench was awful of rotting flesh and other sick matters. He living boy didn't notice this after the years he had stayed there for.

His yellow shirt under his black tunic was the only light there were. On his shirt was a symbol of Hyrule, the kingdom he had lived under. The boy's eyes were once matching to his shirt. Through the gore his eyes turned darker and darker by night.

_What am I to do? I live on the dead._ He leans back, despite of the skull and ribs behind him. _My body refuses that I'd die._He stands up to wander.

* * *

All she heard was her own heavy breaths. She has been sprinting for what felt like forever with all her strength. Below, her feet crunched and snapped rotting bones. Out in the distance... did she see color besides this black and red?

A human! She has been running in search of someone. He noticed her. His amber eyes were dull of mixed sorrow and regret. His stare was almost a glare.

Amber eyes... How unusual. The girl examined his shirt. A shirt so familiar, with a glare so different. No one wore that shirt except for...

"Gold...?" she asked.

"Gold," the boy repeated. "Is that my name? It feels more like Ashes to me."

She knew that voice, the voice behind the unsteady raspy effects. It only makes sense. Only Gold had amber eyes. Only Gold wore that shirt. Of them, only Gold was missing.

"I'm Shade! Don't you remember me?" she yelled.

With unsure emotions, this boy slightly gasped. Shade. What a familiar name. "Shade... Shade, do I know you?" he lied. But inside, he knew. He knew very well who this girl was. He cried inside for lying. His dull eyes showed nothing.

"Shade! Wait up!" he had laughed when they were small children.

"I'm going to bring you back to Hyrule," she calmly whispered.

Gold shot up. "No way! I refuse! I'll bring you down!"

"Too bad," Shade laughed as a transparent chain appeared from both of their wrists. "From today on, this invisible chain is our only way around, okay?"

Gold never nodded or shake his head no. Instead, he asked, "Did you seriously come all this way here... just for me?"

"Of course. The others were waiting for you too all these years. I hate waiting, so I decided to search for you," Shade answered truthfully.

She straightened her back and rolled her shoulders. "So, what are we waiting for now? Lets go!" she laughed, facing a direction of radiant light and stairs reaching upward.

For the first time in a while, Gold's amber eyes lightened up a bit.

* * *

_Someone, tell me how to get rid of that one awkward, corny spot about the transparent chain. It's annoying me. By the way, since all of these are OCs, somewhat for now, I'll have to explain._

_These two are from the Epic Squad, a fanmade group of Four Swords Link OCs. I'm Gold, and of course, I sound nothing like him... or how he used to be. ._.'' Anyways. The Epic Squad is on deviantArt. I'll mention more as the story goes on._

_Review? Suggest something?_

_Thanks for reading. _


	2. II

"All right then," the bruised boy agreed, lifting his longsword from a skull. He slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

The Shadow-race mage and the Hylian swordsman calmly walked to their exit; a stairway full of lights. The Hylian was just about to converse and talk about the first lights he's seen in years, when suddenly all the lights went out.

"What was that!"

_Nothing good,_they both knew.

"Shade, do you see anything suspicious?" the Hylian asked, back to back with the mage.

"No, I don't," she nervously replied to Gold.

A hideous laughter echoed down to them. Shade and Gold jolted up at the same time. They were in battle position, weapons drawn, shivering. "I-I can't move!" They were surrounded by faced gasses and floating lanterns. Shade closed her eyes and focused, saying something in a foreign language. Almost imminently, they both stop shivering off the dark magic.

"No idea of what you said... but thanks," Gold halfway chuckled. He swung his sword through a gassed monster with ease.

"Of course," she modestly replied, summoning another magic spell.

Even though they'd breeze through these creatures, there was far too many of them. They were completely surrounded, even after a few good minutes.

"There's too many of them," Gold remarked. "Lets make a run for it."

Without any more words, the two dashed off towards the stairs and climbed their way up. They never stopped for breath. The stairs was the shape of a spiral, while they felt like they were getting no where. One misstep and they could start from the beginning again. The gassed creature floated up, catching up to the both of them at ease. Out in the distance, did they see something besides stairs, that was actually a door? That encouraged both of them to keep running, even if their feet were sore.

Shade and Gold both charged out with the last of their strength, and imminently collapsed down to their knees, panting heavily. The monsters were forced to be kept in the other side of the magic.

"Bah. You made me run more when I was already running," Shade laughed between the gasps for air.

"Heh...heh... Not much of a... choice, hn?" Gold pointed out, clutching his heart.

Shade intended on rolling over and getting up. "Gold! Behind you!" she screamed.

He jerked his head over his shoulder, to see a huge reDead staring right at his eyes. Both Shade and Gold stared back at its eye sockets, wide-eyed. They were both paralyzed in fear, unable to move at all. That was one of the effects when a reDead noticed you. Shade couldn't even speak words to free themselves. Her lips only trembled. Unlike Shade, Gold's stunned eyes stared at it like a statue.

Suddenly, the reDead was caught in flames, and then by ice. The ice didn't melt, and the fires kept burning the alive dead.

The two paralyzed partners were pulled out of the way as the fire and ice exploded at the same time.

Gold looked around him. He knew where they were very well. They were in the Graveyard behind Kakariko Village, the village that probably saved his life. To his surprise, they weren't surrounded by poes, ghost-like figures similar to the ones he and Shade fought a little while ago. Then Shade screamed, "Fire! You little sneak!" A laugh answered to that.

Gold spun around on his heels. "Fire?" _I believe that Fire is Red's Shadow. I could be wrong._

"Gold! That's you? I didn't even recognize you!" Fire laughed, slapping his face.

He wanted to laugh with her, but that somewhat hurt... "Nice to see you too," he tried to respond enthusiastically.

After a small silence of waiting for Gold to say more, Shade nervously added, "We probably should go fix him up."

* * *

_I need to rephrase each sentence Shade said, I swear. =_=;; By the way, this story is only of friendship, all right? I suppose it sounds more like romance than I intended. =_=;;_


	3. III

Hiding in shadows and silently running from house to house, three dark figures unnoticably escaped the village. Their destination was three hours away on foot. But they had to run, if they didn't want to seem suspicious. They also had to be quick if they didn't want to feel pain. How long would one of them last?

"We can't stop to rest. We'll never get up if we stop," the mage of dark arts warned as they entered the large well-known field.

The torn boy and crimson clothed girl said nothing and continued jogging in the dark, avoiding all sunlight.

The crimson colored girl panted, "Don't talk. You're merely wasting your breath."

The boy said nothing, and wouldn't if he could. So much was happening at once. With each step he took, he could fall over in exhaustion. He had a history he couldn't tell. Though, one thing was obvious. What he had been through wasn't good. A dark bruise and cuts covered his face. His clothes were ripped and torn, besides the blood stains all over them. Sweat was drenched all over his face. Internally, he also had a headache. He couldn't stop his legs from shaking in weakness.

"Gold, are you all right?" the mage asked, looking his direction.

He closed his mouth and pretended to have lots of energy, as if he was breathing through his nose. He nodded his head without any sound.

"Shade. What did you say about not stopping?" the crimson clothed girl reminded her still somewhat jogging by.

"Right..."

The three continued to advance like before. The torn boy, Gold, was right behind the other two girls, walking. By this time two hours past, and they were all out of breath.

"Fire, Shade, I don't know if I could...," Gold began.

"Just one step in front of the other. Focus on that," Shade suggested.

Gold collapsed onto the gravel road, and didn't get up. His shoulders rose and fell quickly, and gasped for air. Fire stared, lips sealed, as if she didn't believe what she just saw. With much effort, Gold got onto his knees and elbows, then slowly got to his feet. Almost imminently, he tripped over. If it wasn't for Fire, he would have started from dirt again.

"This is ridiculous...," he sniffed, voice stuffy. "I feel so weak..." Then he burst into tears. "I've just been a drag to you guys. Why hadn't I die yet back over there?" he shouted in between sobs.

"Gold, it's okay. We haven't been through half of what you've been through. You were amazing to keep up with us for so long," complemented Shade. She patted his back as if it would make a difference. He pulled something out of the little bag tied to his belt. It was a piece of paper folded and folded over again into a tiny square. "What's this?" He didn't respond but still held up the piece of paper. As Shade took it from Gold's trembling hand, Fire stood on her toes trying to see what was in it. Shade unfolded and unfolded it again, until any markings on the paper was visible.

Thought it had many creases, but the two figured out what it was. It was a small hand drawn picture of Shade, Fire, a few other Epic Squad members, and Gold in the middle. They're all smiling, hands around each others' shoulders, and all seeming to enjoy each other's company.

Gold grinned, proud to show them the picture.

"This picture is epic!" Shade laughed.

"Heh. Yeah," Fire agreed laughing along.

Gold slowly walked a few steps forward, politely telling them that they should try to get back before nightfall.

* * *

They've reached the draw bridge to Hyrule Market; the most known market for shoppers. Hyrule Castle could be seen over in the view as well.

"I'll part with you guys here," Fire announced.

"All right." Gold nodded to show that he understood.

Fire turned around and dashed off, jumping on top of the roof of a few shops and ran from above. The crowd of Hylians didn't even notice her.

Shade smirked. "Of course."

They continued on, certainly close to their destination.

* * *

_P: And so later, in the next chapter, I'll introduce the rest of the Epic Squad... so I hope. I don't know all of them. There's 25 of them. _


	4. IV

"Shade! Shade Shade Shade Shade! What's behind this door?" Shine Hara continuously asked with pep.

"I wouldn't go in if I were you," the Shadow mage responded.

"Aw, but I wanna know!"

"How about later?"

"What for? Why should I wait?" the light colored Hylain wondered, pushing the mage aside, opening the door. "Who's h-" She stopped in her tracks staring at a boy staring back at her.

"Uh-um..." He had his bare back facing her, staring at her over his shoulder. His back had a thick, deep cut, accompanied by many other cuts and bruises. His face had a dark cut under his eye, followed by another deep cut. His messy brown bangs failed to cover up the grotesque purple bruise on his cheek. He had a fair amount of muscles, which can say anything. But despite the scars and scratches, he looked very gentle. He had particular amber eyes that hid something she couldn't see. Shine knew a brunette with yellow eyes, but she hasn't seen him since years ago.

"Shine!" Shade's voice yelled from behind her, pulling Shine back and closing the door.

When she turned around her face was cherry red. "S-sorry. I guess you were right! Hahah..." she laughed nervously and quickly walked off.

* * *

It eventually became dinner time, the time all of the Epic Squad members sat around a fire and ate.

The brunette fled behind the cabin. He looked down at a puddle in the grass and ran his fingers through his hair. He straightened out his black tunic and yellow sleeves, then stretched off his gloves and tucked them in a bag attached to his belt. After a few more seconds of examining his reflection, he carefully touched the bandages under his eye and on his forehead.

"Masculine as always, Gold."

He dropped his arm and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, you," he sighed, lowering his eyes at the Shadow mage.

"Good thing you kept some spare clothes, huh," Shade remarked.

Gold slowly nodded. He twisted his body in a more comfortable position.

"Why don't you join us at dinner?"

He shook his head. "No. It's embarrassing. I shouldn't really be here anyways." He tapped his toes on the soft gravel in awkwardness. "I should be in Kakariko Village, like Steel." _That's right. Gold has a brother, Steel,_Shade remembered. "Steel has a job there, but I don't know the purpose in my life."

"Then why had you forced yourself to survive by yourself throughout the years you've been..._there_?" Shade pointed out.

"But I didn't survive. I didn't exist to the world anymore. You just gave me a life against my own will," Gold answered sorrowfully. At counterargument, he added, "My use was just to be there or amuse people. My role's long over though. Why hadn't you forget about me? I'm so selfish..."

"Nah. You're definitely not selfish. Let's just head to dinner, okay?"

Gold turned around and started walking towards the handmade fireplace in defeated agreement. Shade silently followed.

* * *

In between the space of the girl's and boy's cabin, was the dinner area. Nine taken log benches circled the stone fireplace. Two sturdy branches carried a pot that was above the fire, cooking something. Steam rose from the pot and faded into the refreshing night air.

"Hi, everyone!" Shade greeted as Gold kept a distance from the fire.

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade!" Shine called out. She jumped to her feet and swung around Shade's shoulders, practically knocking her over.

"Ahhhh!" Shade laughed.

A girl with light purple hair and matching tail spit a flame into the fire and laughed. A boy with a familiar red tunic smiled cheesily. Most of the members ignored Gold and laughed along with Shade, but other said nothing shooting a glance of question at Gold.

Shine let go and sat back where she originally sat at. Shade joined her and sat next to her. "Gold. Sit here," Shade suggested moving over a little bit. Gold nodded and quietly seated himself beside her, facing down, trying to hide his red face. He could tell he was older than most of them, and yet the same he seemed like the weakest one of them. "Gold! Hyrule to Gold!" Shade circled a bowl of rice in front of him.

"Hn? Oh, thank you," he thanked taking the food with both of his hands. He placed it on his lap while breaking apart the chopsticks given to him. The brunette looked at the bowl of rice topped with soup before bringing it to his mouth. The soup looked professionally cooked and the rice was perfectly made; not to hard and not too soft. _How some things are so perfect... With so much life..._

* * *

Later everyone finished the given food and left to their cabins, leaving Gold by himself.

He got up and walked behind the boy's cabin, slamming his fist into a tree, and rested his head on it, facing down like before. His stomach hurt like crap. After tasting nothing but dirt, the food was too new and too gourmet to him. The ingredients came up through his sore throat...

* * *

_Well then. I sorta feel like I felt some things out... Did I? Sorry, I suppose. Review and suggest, please! I might have messed up with word choice like "okay" and "all right" since I'm so used to saying "all right instead of "okay", so... I also forgot to mention the names of the rest of the Epic Squad members, sorry. How about next chapter? XDDD It's midnight, so I'm tired and all..._


End file.
